


Disney Alumni

by Ariesjette



Category: Actor RPF, Disney RPF, High School Musical (Movies), Jessie (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Scent Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Cameron boyce meets Zac Efron. Cam showing Zac exactly what made him a good Disney boy.





	Disney Alumni

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from my tumblr!

“Now Cam, you're the new kid on Disney and lemme tell you a lot of fucking shit goes down behind the scenes” Zac said as a matter of fact. 

Cameron Boyce sat there wide eyed. He was hot and bothered by Zac who looked, to put it bluntly, like a frat whore. Zac wore a thin white wifebeater, basketball shorts and hightops; none of his clothes looked or smelled fresh, but that made Cam hornier. Zac was tanned, ripped and hairy. Opposite to the lithe, smooth and freckled boy. 

“Zac, it's cool bro, I've been in hollywood for a while, I knew what my older costars were doing and I can only imagine what happened to you on the high school musical set” Cameron said confidently. Cam knew what he wanted and he would definitely get it… hard. 

Zac was relieved. He didn't have to seduce the boy. Zac just lifted his left bicep and said “Come and get it bitch!” Cameron darted over to the sweaty hairy pit and bicep. He licked up the salt and grime of the day. The boy got high on Zac's musk. Zac pushed Cameron's face into his pit. He grabbed the curly locks Cam was famous for and pulled him to lick the vascular bicep. Zac kissed Cam after his bicep shone with Cameron's spit. 

Zac grabbed Cameron's jaw. “Suck my fucking cock.” Zac demanded as drool dripped from Cameron's mouth. Zac pushed Cameron's head into his furry, solid pecs. Cameron kissed down Zac's body. He tasted the salt of a dirty Zac Efron. Zac's trail gradients from a pretty and neat yet, hairy trail to a wider denser crotch of dark brown hair. Cameron smelled the sweat Zac brewed in his dirty Calvin's. 

Cameron nuzzled the mound of hair. He breathed in the sweat and musk. Zac had a massive thick cock. Cam was intimidated but took at least 5 inches down his throat before Choking. Cameron bounced his head up and down on the cock. The pink head was glossy with cum. Cameron loved it. Zac moaned filthy things while getting his cock sucked. 

Cameron moved his tongue in the groove under the tip of the cock. Zac could tell Cameron had done this before. Cameron focused on the tip. Zac moaned. He threw his head back and covered his eyes with his right hand while his left hand lightly held down Cameron's head. Cameron's smaller size made the scene look so filthy. Zac this big buff hunk of a man face fucking this tight muscular twink. Zac's thick cock was hard for most to swallow, so Cam taking about two thirds was a feat. He smelled the man mask wafting from Zac's pubes. 

Cam was fueled by Zac's musk and dirty talk. Cam stopped sucking the thick cock and sucked on his middle finger. Zac watched him like a hawk. Cam went back to sucking Zac's cock. He circled his wet finger around Zac's hole while giving him an awesome blowjob. Zac flinched, the little slut was forward he'd give him that. Zac didn't mind. When Cam sensed no resistance he pushed into Zac's hairy hole.

Cam wiggled his finger in the sweaty hole. He wanted to taste Zac's cum. He pushed his finger a little deeper while taking more of Zac's meat in his mouth. Zac squeezed his eyes shut and shot 4 strong loads into the Disney Teen’s throat. Cam was a little bitch. He knew what got men hard. He pulled out of Zac's hole. He showed Zac the cun still in his mouth. He sucked his finger with the cum and ass juices. It was delightful.

Cam still needed to cum and Zac, being pleasured real good, was gonna give this boy a good time. The rest of their time was spent with some part of Zac in Cameron. Cam sat on his face and moaned while Zac showed him that his tongue is truly the strongest muscle he had. Some flip flop fucking and a tongue bath to lick up all the musk and sweat to end it all off.

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading


End file.
